Gil Mosko
Gilbert "Gil" A. Mosko is a makeup artist who worked on three Star Trek series and three . Mosko was a makeup artist on Star Trek: The Next Generation since at least the fourth season, although he did not receive credit until the seventh season. During that final season, he worked simultaneously on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and continued with that series after TNG ended, but he did not receive credit for his work. He also worked on Star Trek: Voyager and didn't receive credit for the majority of his work on this series, either. He left the franchise following DS9's fourth season and VOY's second season; before he departed, however, he finally received makeup credit in three episodes near the end of VOY's second season: , , and . His work on Star Trek earned him the following Emmy Award nominations and wins for Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for a Series: * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Gerald Quist, June Abston Haymore, Jill Rockow, and Ed French * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Jill Rockow, Karen Westerfield, Dean Jones, Michael Key, Craig Reardon, and Vincent Niebla * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, June Westmore, Debbie Zoller, Tina Hoffman, David Quashnick, Mike Smithson, Hank Edds, Kevin Haney, and Michael Key * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Karen Westerfield, Dean Gates, Dean Jones, Tina Hoffman, David Quashnick, Mike Smithson, Hank Edds, and Michael Key * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Dean Jones, Dean Gtes, Karen Iverson, Scott Wheeler, Michael Key, David Quashnick, Karen Westerfield, and Thomas E. Surprenant * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Greg Nelson, Tina Hoffman, Scott Wheeler, Mark Shostrom, Michael Key, Barry R. Koper, Natalie Wood, and Bill Myer * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Dean Jones, Karen Iverson, Mark Bussan, Scott Wheeler, Ellis Burman, Jr., David Quashnick, Thomas E. Surprenant, R. Stephen Weber, Brad Look, and Kevin Haney * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Greg Nelson, Tina Hoffman, Scott Wheeler, Mark Shostrom, Ellis Burman, Jr., Brad Look, and R. Stephen Weber Prior to his work on Star Trek, Mosko won two Daytime Emmy Awards for Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for his work on the television series The Munsters Today in 1990 and 1991, shared with David Abbott and Carlos Yeaggy. The series was starring John Schuck, Lee Meriwether, and Jason Marsden. In 2002, Mosko received two Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Award nominations in the category Best Contemporary Makeup - Television (For a Single Episode of a Regular Series - Sitcom, Drama or Daytime for his work on J.J. Abrams' Alias. Mosko worked as makeup effects labor artist, foam technician, and makeup artist on the science fiction horror comedy Killer Klowns from Outer Space (1988), the family adventure Little Monsters (1989, with Jill Rockow and Robert Short), the Academy Award winning comic adaptation Dick Tracy (1990, with Doug Drexler, Anthony Fredrickson, Kevin Haney, Rolf John Keppler, Ve Neill, Craig Reardon, Greg Cannom, and Mark Shostrom), the fantasy comedy Highway to Hell (1991, with Marlene Stoller, Scott Wheeler, and Brian Sipe), the television series Super Force (1991, starring Ken Olandt), 's Dracula (1992), the comic adaptation Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III (1993), the horror sequel Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings (1994), the action thriller Face/Off (1997), the science fiction comedy Galaxy Quest (1999), the television series Buffy, the Vampire Slayer (1999-2000), the fantasy comedy How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), the horror sequels Hellraiser: Inferno (2000) and Hellraiser: Hellseeker (2002), the science fiction sequels The Matrix Reloaded (2003) and The Matrix Revolutions (2003), the blockbuster Pirates of the Caribbean (2003), the television series Threat Matrix (2003-2004), the action drama The Last Samurai (2003), the crime comedy Starsky & Hutch (2004), the action sequel Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008), and the superhero movie Hancock (2008). More recent credits include the crime series Dark Blue (2009), the crime series Dexter (2008-2011), and the thriller Fencewalker (2011). Star Trek credits * ** (uncredited, Season 4) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** Season 7 (26 episodes) * ** (as make up artist for Benjamin Svetkey http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,311904,00.html, uncredited) * ** ** ** * ** ** ** External links * * Gil Mosko at LinkedIn.com Mosko, Gil Mosko, Gil Mosko, Gil es:Gil Mosko